


Right Now and Forever

by Okikage



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Introspection, Jogress Bonds are Weird, M/M, Mental Link, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Relationship argument, Showers, Vacation, Wall Sex, the elusive Daisuke Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Daisuke wonders about his future with Ken on a short romantic vacation their last year of college.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	Right Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy daiken week day 6 - food as love/physical affection.   
> They have....so much sex in this. I wanted them to have more but unfortunately Daisuke decided to Be Angsty For Once. Daisuke can have Little A Angst, as a treat

The sun rudely interrupted Daisuke’s wonderful dream he was having, something about him and Ken cooking together, and he groaned, covering his head with the silky sheets of their hotel room.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Ken touched his shoulders through the cocoon of blankets, so soft he could barely feel it.

“Five more minutes.”

“Worn out from last night?” Ken teased lightly, the weight of his hand disappearing and Daisuke whined, wanting it back.

“No way! Wanna do more this morning?” Daisuke managed to separate himself from the blankets. The prospect of convincing Ken to have some amazing morning sex was more effective than any alarm he’d ever tried.

Ken bent over as he double-checked their backpacks for today, giving Daisuke a good view of his pert ass, currently covered in just a pair of plain black boxer-briefs. Daisuke didn’t bother hiding his ogling, and Ken responded by oh-so-slowly arching his back as he stood. Daisuke stared at his bare back, just barely able to see where the outline of his ribs were, his shoulder bones flexing as Ken rolled his arms.

Ken turned just his neck, giving Daisuke a sultry smirk. He oozed amusement into Daisuke’s brain.

“You are ridiculous.”

Daisuke propped himself up on an elbow, reaching down to his morning wood. “I can’t help it, you’re too hot.”

“Want some help with that?” Ken nodded towards where Daisuke had slid his hand into his boxers.

“Sure.”

Daisuke settled back into the pillows, half-reclining as Ken slipped off his underwear and climbed into his lap. Ken’s hair was still slightly damp, he must have taken a shower before he woke. His fingers got caught in a couple stubborn knots as he carded through the silky blue-black strands.

Ken grasped his wrists, coaxing his arms down and to his side. “Let me take care of you. Let me do all the work.”

“Okay.” Daisuke itched to touch Ken, feel his soft skin made even more so by whatever fancy lotion this hotel had stocked, but Ken’s intense gaze kept his arms locked.

Ken kissed him, wide and shallow, as he lowered his hips around Daisuke’s groin. He rubbed against Daisuke, the friction of the fabric adding to the sweet feeling on his erection. Ken’s slender fingers found his nipples, rubbing and squeezing them until they were sharp points.

Daisuke couldn’t take it anymore. He reached up with one hand to touch Ken’s nipples too, feel them as he gave in to pleasure. Ken intercepted him, lifting up a bit. Daisuke thrust his hips up to try and get Ken back, flush against his lap.

“Relax.” Ken pecked Daisuke’s temple, smooth his hands down his sides until they found a particular spot under his ribs Daisuke loved. He moaned and threw his head back when Ken met his thrusts in the air. Ken mouthed at the top of his shoulders, nibbling with a perfect amount of teeth, and Daisuke let him work. Ken’s curling satisfaction covered him like a blanket.

He was buzzing, awash in the pleasure Ken gave him with each caress, eyes wide so he could see every inch of Ken’s alabaster skin on display as he straddled him. He still wanted to touch.

Ken smiled as he gave Daisuke another kiss on the lips. “Can I suck your cock?”

“Only if I can touch you while you do it.”

“I never said you couldn’t touch me.” Ken nipped at Daisuke’s ear lobe. “I just want you to not work so hard all the time. I love you, I want you, I need you to relax and enjoy it.”

Oh he was definitely enjoying it. He enjoyed it very much as Ken contorted his legs, stretching them so he was on his knees between Daisuke’s, his head traveling down and dipping his tongue into Daisuke’s bellybutton. Daisuke took fistfuls of Ken’s hair, holding on as Ken slowly pulled his boxers down, tonguing along the trail of Daisuke’s wiry hair he revealed.

When he finally freed Daisuke’s painfully hard member, he wasted no time in taking him into his mouth. Daisuke stared at the way Ken bobbed up and down, drowned in how ecstatic Ken was. Ken made such amazing moaning noises around Daisuke, choked himself on Daisuke’s shaft. The pleasure was all too much, and Daisuke threw his head back, pulling at his handholds in Ken’s hair as he came down his throat.

When Daisuke looked back down, Ken was still swallowing his cum, thumbing at the corner of his mouth and licking the bit that had escaped off.

“ _ Damn _ that was good.”

“I’m glad.” Ken smiled, giving Daisuke’s soft cock one more kiss before tucking him back into his boxers and crawling up to kiss his lips too.

“We should get ready soon, the hike today is pretty long.” Ken pushed off of Daisuke and busied himself with taking out some clothes, flicking that weird internal switch he had from sexy to business. Daisuke followed after, much slower about switching gears, not quite fully aroused but definitely back to excited as he realized Ken was wearing  _ capris _ , the shortest he ever got with pants. They hugged his hips and left very little to Daisuke’s active imagination regarding his thighs and calves as well.

He shouldered his backpack and followed Ken out of their hotel room, ready to hike.

Ken had  _ not _ been kidding about the length of the trail he’d picked out. It was gorgeous, of course, the hills rolling as far as the eye could see with fluffy white clouds floating so close to the tops. Few sounds penetrated the thick forest, Daisuke knew there were people living close by, but it felt so secluded, only the occasional sounds of birdsong and chirping insects as they walked hand-in-hand.

“It’s so peaceful out here,” Ken sighed, squeezing Daisuke’s hand with open affection. “Thank you for coming.”

“You can’t really find something like this near Tokyo, huh?”

“No. It’s just...there’s no pressure here. Nobody to look at me.”

Daisuke snuggled into Ken’s shoulder. “Yeah. I like the quiet too. It’s a nice change of pace.”

The trail snaked onward, and Daisuke caught sight of a village down in one of the valleys. Everything looked so small, like miniatures someone had set out. His throat constricted and Ken zoomed in on him.

“What’s wrong.”

“Ah, nothing, just thinking.”

“About?”

It was all so fragile. Could be taken away so easily. Daisuke looked into Ken’s concerned eyes, so big and shining. “I love you.”

Daisuke watched Ken’s face shift from worried to blushing happiness. “I love you too.”

“Be with me forever?” Daisuke leaned up and kissed Ken, lips kept closed and chaste.

“Of course.”

They kept walking. Daisuke held Ken’s hand a bit tighter.

At the end of the hike, Ken led Daisuke into a tiny shop with a cordoned off area in the back. He dropped Daisuke’s hand as they neared the counter.

“Excuse me, we’re here for a taste testing. The reservation should be under Ichijouji Ken.”

The lady on the other side of the counter, who couldn’t be more than a year or two older than them, nodded as she checked a piece of paper.

She apparently found what she was looking for, giving them a pleasant but empty smile. “Ah, yes, Ichijouji-sama, right this way.”

They were seated in the back area, next to each other on the same side of the table. Daisuke sneaked squeezing Ken’s knee. He stiffened, but in a good way. Daisuke took that as encouragement.

“Please wait for your guide, he will be here in a few moments.”

And then she left them alone, back to her post at the front shop area.

“So what are we tasting?” Daisuke quipped as he dragged his hand up an inch and stopped.

“Honey.” Ken did his best to stifle his forming blush.

Daisuke dared to move his hand again, this time sliding in, holding the inside of Ken’s knee, his thumbs circling a patch of his tight pants low on his thigh.

“I thought - you would like this.” Ken garbled out as he avoided eye contact. He could feel Ken getting excited. He loved making Ken get all flustered, loved being able to shake that perfection up a bit.

“Definitely! I love trying out new foods.”

Daisuke was just about to venture further up Ken’s thigh when their guide presented themselves.

“We have a wide variety of honeys mixed with various flavors, along with some delicious house bread to sample it with.” He set the tray down and Daisuke removed his hand from Ken, threading his fingers together on top of the table and listening intently.

Learning about this stuff really was cool. He didn’t know much about honey, it being outside of his speciality, and the idea of mixing it with maple syrup to make it even more decadent sounded awesome.

The first one they tried mixed citron into the honey, giving it a zingy aftertaste. Daisuke watched as Ken popped the honey-soaked bread into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the taste. The way Ken’s mouth chewed, slowly and methodically, should be illegal.

It, the honey, was really good. He should try adding citrus flavorings to some ramen, maybe just a topping that was citrus-soaked, knock it over the top. That might be fun.

It, watching Ken, was also really good. He always had a bit of a sweet tooth in his own way, something Daisuke found out through trial and error and feeding him everything under the sun. When he moaned after tasting the maple ginger, just like he had this morning, Daisuke could feel himself twitching in his shorts.

“Let’s get more of that one for later.”

In the end, Daisuke ended up getting a box set of all the honey and maple syrup they’d sampled. Ken gave him a wary askance look.

“I do hope you won’t be putting any of those in a ramen experiment?”

“Maaaaybe.” Daisuke swung his large bag in a loose grip, sing-songing down the street.

“Well I’m  _ not _ eating it.”

“You  _ say _ that, but you will.”

Ken sighed and crossed his arms, somehow not breaking his stride towards the station. “I will.”

“It’s cause you loooove me.” Daisuke slipped an arm around Ken’s back, holding him gently at the waist.

“I do, unfortunately.”

“You love trying my food experiments, don’t lie.”

“...I will admit they often taste much better than I thought they would from just descriptions.”

“I’m wounded, Ken! Don’t you have faith in my palate?”

“Of course I do!” Ken stopped them in their tracks. “I have complete faith in you. You can do anything, Daisuke.”

Ken cupped his face, running his thumb along Daisuke’s cheek. Daisuke fumbled for what to say.

“You’re amazing, and you’re going to do even more amazing things when you graduate. I can’t wait to see it.”

Daisuke broke apart from Ken’s intense radiating love, slumping against the side of a random building. “...What are  _ we _ going to do when I graduate?”

“What do you mean?”

“I - Ken, I’m going to move to America. Shoot my shot with my ramen cart.”

“And I’ll be right beside you, supporting you.” Ken leaned against the wall next to him, caressing his knuckles.

“I can’t - you can’t just move countries for me.”

“So...so maybe we’ll go long distance for a while, while I’m in grad school and you’re building things up. I mean, what does long distance even mean when we can travel through the Digital World so easily, though?”

Daisuke gulped. Being far from Ken didn’t sit right, he should always be near, beside him. But he couldn’t  _ make _ Ken move, wouldn’t force him to go to a school in New York  _ just _ so they could keep living together.

“Stop that.” Ken bent and kissed his cheek. “No sad thoughts.”

And once Ken was away from Daisuke, he’d realize. He had options, he didn’t have to chain himself down to some loser ramen cook. He was super smart and insanely pretty, he could get any guy he wanted.

“Daisuke.” Ken forced Daisuke out of his wandering thoughts with a firm hand on his chin. “We’ll be fine. I’ll visit every weekend, we’ll still go all over the world for ramen dates, you don’t need to worry. We’re stronger than that.”

“Maybe...maybe we should take a break, when we graduate.”

Daisuke cringed as Ken’s heart shattered.

“Do...do you want to -“ Ken tried to get out a sentence before the tears and didn’t quite make it.

“I don’t  _ want _ to! But you - god, Ken, I’m the only person you’ve ever dated.”

“Of -  _ course _ you’re - who else  _ would _ I? You’re the only person I’ve  _ ever _ \- felt -“

Daisuke wiped away Ken’s tears with his thumbs. “I love you, Ken. I just. Don’t want you to settle.”

Ken’s overwhelming sadness suddenly gained a pique of anger. “Damnit, Daisuke.” He pushed away from Daisuke and wiped at his own face with his forearm. “What do I have to do to make you understand?”

Daisuke hugged himself, preparing for Ken’s verbal lashing.

“I love you, you fucking idiot! There’s no one better than you because you’re the person I love! Even when you’re fucking with me like this, so just - let me! Care about you!”

Ken seemed to have burnt himself out for the moment, his face a mess of tear tracks and snot, hastily wiped away. Daisuke fiddled with his top. He should respond.

“I know. But -“

“No buts!” Ken cut him off with a slice of his hand. “I don’t want to take a break, I don’t want to date other people, I want to work things out with  _ you _ .”

“...You deserve better than me.”

“That’s a lie.” Ken stepped forward, grabbing Daisuke’s shoulders. “You’re the best person in the whole world. I literally couldn’t  _ find _ someone better.”

“Even though I pull this shit on you?”

“You put up with my outbursts. I can do the same.” Ken shrugged, then gave Daisuke a piercing stare. “Believe my feelings for you when you feel them.”

Ken was still angry, but it was less  _ at _ Daisuke and more  _ for _ him. He practically screamed out his love, smothered Daisuke with it.

Daisuke felt something cold sliding down his cheek, and flicked away a tear. He buried his face in Ken’s neck. “Of course I believe you.”

“Let me love you, idiot.”

They spent the train ride in silence, holding hands. Daisuke felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Of course Ken loved him. And he loved Ken, so much. He shouldn’t try to complicate things, he obviously wasn’t very good at it.

Ken prodded him away from those thoughts, smothered him in adoration, but he was clearly tired. Daisuke did what he did best, focused on right here and right now, being with Ken.

He nuzzled into Ken’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be. I’m actually quite upset with you.” Ken’s word didn’t quite line up with his churning feelings, but Daisuke didn’t say anything, just chuckled internally.

“How can I make it up to you?”

Ken’s lower lip pulled into a pout. “Right now?”

“Yeah, right now.”

Ken didn’t speak for very long. Daisuke grabbed his knee again, traveled back up his leg, this time getting halfway up his inner thigh before Ken closed his legs, trapping Daisuke’s hand.

“How can you think such horrible things about yourself, Daisuke?”

“Heh, that’s usually my line.”

“I’m being serious! You’re so kind, forgiving to a fault, you’re always looking out for everyone - I’m the one who doesn’t deserve  _ you _ .”

Daisuke frowned, sliding into Ken’s train seat and pushing him into the window. “Don’t get started on that again.”

“I’m not spiraling, I’m just. I know I have some good qualities, but they’re pale in comparison to you.”

“Nonsense. You’re amazing, perfect -“

“Don't.”

Daisuke paused in pushing into Ken’s space.

“I’m not perfect. I don’t want to be.”

Oh. So that’s why Ken was pulling away.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Ken sighed, letting his eyes shut. “The next stop is ours.”

“Hey.” Daisuke stopped Ken from rushing to the exit as the train announced its arrival soon. “I know I’m not good at words, but let me show you? When we get back to the hotel. How much I love you, how amazing you are.”

Ken nodded, his cheeks just a little pink.

Daisuke pounced as soon as he clicked the lock in place, helping Ken take off his backpack and kissing him deeply. Ken’s shirt was next, and Daisuke sucked on his pale neck, leaving beautiful bruises on his clavicle.

Ken pulled Daisuke’s shirt up and over his head, his hands fell to his waist, pulled him closer.

“Daisuke...I love you.”

Words didn’t seem like enough, so Daisuke felt instead. He felt how much Ken’s support meant to him. He felt about Ken believing in him, how his heart burst with Ken.

He slipped Ken out of his tight pants, grabbing his thighs, thin, lean muscle Ken wrapped around his waist.

“Daisuke...you make me so happy.”

And Ken made him happy. He could say, do anything and Ken would understand, be just as excited as him, always down for trying new foods, complimenting everything he did.

He had Ken pinned against the hotel wall, Ken’s legs in the air, held up only by Daisuke, and then he was inside.

“Thank you, thank you, you saved me - “ Ken howled as they became one.

Daisuke panted, his forehead hitting Ken’s chest as he continued to hold him up, arms wrapped around his thighs. Ken was so  _ tight _ , he wanted to pound him, trying to get some purchase and letting gravity do some of the work.

Ken’s words dissolved into a string of nonsense, babbling Daisuke’s name in between little thrusts. Daisuke could feel his cock in between their chests, bobbing back and forth and he clumsily took one hand off Ken’s legs to caress him.

How could anyone compare to Ken? He was perfect, no matter how he didn’t like that word, he didn’t have the false perfection of the dark seed anymore, he was better. Ken was sweet and kind, never made Daisuke feel less than. Like this, when Daisuke could feel Ken’s emotions so strong they were almost complete, coherent thoughts, Daisuke felt like he’d finally caught up, Ken had pulled him up to his level.

He came inside and Ken sobbed, collapsing into Daisuke’s upper body. Daisuke almost fell over as he pushed away from the wall, carrying Ken the short distance to the bed, falling back onto the sheets. Ken was still hard, so Daisuke took both his hands, gliding up and down Ken’s shaft with the hard grip Ken liked, making him come.

“I love you.” Ken croaked out, breathing heavily.

He started to roll off Daisuke, but he wrapped his arms around Ken’s thin waist, pressing him close, enjoying the feeling of Ken’s seed on his belly.

“I love you too. Be with me forever.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ken pulled Daisuke into a soft kiss, just lips moving against lips. “Can we  _ please _ get cleaned up, though?”

They crowded into the tiny shower/bathtub combo together, Daisuke pressing flush against Ken’s back and rubbing him with the soap.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Daisuke.” Ken turned and pressed Daisuke up against the shower wall. “You’re my miracle. Please never forget that.”

Daisuke swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as Ken seared him with another kiss.


End file.
